Re-Raising Dean
by bringmesomepie
Summary: Pretty self-explanatory based on the title, Dean gets hit with a de-aged spell and Sam tries to find a reversal
1. Chapter 1

They thought the hunt would go without complications, one witch and three dead people, but is it ever that easy. Once they found the witch. Dean wanted to gank this bitch. He was still running on some sort of high. Maybe it was sugar from the pie I gave him for his birthday two weeks ago. He had been saving it and final ate the rest of it before it went bad. Dean charged in like the plan to distract her so Sam could ventilate her. Dean kicked in the door and Sam ran around back.

By the time Sam got inside the house, the witch was basically groping Dean. She was sitting on his legs and had her hands on Dean stomach just under his naval. Dean was limp and unconscious. She was chanting something. "Hey, what are you doing to my brother?"

"Revenge for killing my sister." She said right before Sam shot her right in her chest.

"When did we kill your sister?"

"There was two of us. When you brother charged he in kill my sister. Now, he will pay."

"What did you do?"

"You will find out in two days." She smiled. Sam's anger was boiling over. He raised his gun and shot her three times in the chest. She was dead before she hit the ground.

"Dean? Dean?" Sam ran over to Dean and shook him lightly.

Dean's eyes flutter open. "Sammy?"

"I'm right here, Dean. You okay?"

"Yeah. 'M fine." Dean said as Sam helped him to his feet.

"What did that witch do?"

"I don't know. I killed her sister. She ran over to me and knocked me to the floor."

"Did she say anything to you?"

"She told me something pretty weird, man."

"Dean, we see weird every day. What did he say?" Dean thought for a moment as they walked to the Impala. "Come on, Dean."

"She spoke in like a riddle. _'subtract 26.9 from the soul. Slow transformation, 3 days time complete. Internal then external, organs then bones. Lastly will be mind.'_ She laughed as she placed her hands to my stomach and then a white hot pain knocked me out."

"Wow, some riddle. We gotta figure out that riddle."

"Let's get to the motel."

"The witch told me that we would figure out in two days. Maybe the spell she put on you won't start for another two days. If we can figure out what is going on before two days are up, we could reverse it."

"When we get to the motel you can do some research."

"What will you do?"

"Wait, this out. There's nothing I can do but wait. If you can't find a reversal to the spell in two days something's going to happen to me."

Sam just looked out the window and they drove to the motel. Once parked Dean walked inside and got a key and walked back to the Impala where Sam was waiting. They grabbed their stuff and walked inside. Dean flopped on the bed and slept. Sam went straight to research.

&^%$# ! #$%^&^%$# ! #$%^&%# ! #$%^&^%$# ! #$%^&

After two long days Sam had come up with nothing. Dean had felt the same. It was the first day of the spell working. Sam kept an eye on Dean. Dean had decided to work on the Impala. Sam was still researching out.

"I knew I heard some rattling in your rumble, baby." Dean said as he tighten a loose screw. He closed the hood and walked back inside and grabbed a beer and sat down on the end of the bed and watch '_Dr. Sexy M.D.'_ Once finished the beer and sat in beside him on the ground.

Sam glanced over at Dean who was pretty into the show but something was different. Then he noticed it. "Oh God, Dean. Is Dr. Sexy M.D. so important that you have to piss yourself?"

Dean shot a glare at Sam but then looked down at his crotch and saw his jeans grow darker. He quickly stood up and felt the urine run down his legs. He ran to the bathroom. By the time he got to the toilet his bladder was completely empty. "What the hell?"

Sam walked to the doorway of the bathroom and saw Dean standing there in soaking wet pants and a confused look on his face. "What the hell, Dean?"

"I don't know. I didn't even know it was happening. Do you think this is what the witch was talking about?"

"What you have no control over your bladder?"

"Maybe that's part of it."

Sam walked back into the room and grabbed Dean new jeans and boxers. "Go take a shower."

"I'm serious, Sam."

"I know, I'm what sacred of." Sam walked off as Dean shut the door.

Sam research witch spells on bladder control. Still came up with nothing.

Once Dean was showered and dressed he was extremely cautious the rest of the day. He thought that if he kept his mind on keeping control of his bladder it would stop. He was wrong.

Sam ignored Dean and whatever he was doing. Dean had striped to his boxers and walked around the room. After a few hours and only two bottles of beer, Dean was still walked around the room. _'Don't pee, don't pee. You're 27. 27 year olds don't have accidents. Don't pee'_

He didn't feel like he had to pee. He went to sleep about two hours later. He felt warm when he woke up. It was dark in the room. He sat up and he could see the glow on the Sam's laptop screen. Sam was sitting at his computer. "What time is it?"

"Why are you awake? It's like 4 in the morning."

That's when Dean knew why he woke up. He felt the warmth spread beneath him. His looked down and lifted the covers up just enough for him to see what he was doing, like he didn't know. His boxers were soaked once again and so was the bed. He looked up at Sam. "S'my"

Dean was so embarrassed. If it was so dark Sam would have really noticed Dean scarlet red face. "What?" Sam got up and a light on. He saw Dean looking directly at Sam with a insanely red face and watery eyes. "What's wrong?"

Dean lowered his head and crossed his arms protectively across his chest. He shifted uncomfortably in the wet spot he had just made.

Sam knew what had happened after that. "Did…did you wet the bed?"

When Sam couldn't think Dean's face could get any redder, it did. "It just happened. I woke up and didn't feel it. God, I'm turning into a baby. I can't control my fucking bladder."

"Ok, ok, we can deal with this. How about you go take another shower and I'll go out and buy some things. I'll be back in an hour." Sam said standing beside the bed. Dean stood up and Sam towered Dean a good foot.

"When did you get so tall, Sammy?"

"When have you been so short, Dean?"

"Just go get whatever you have to get. If it can help with this, I don't really care anymore." Dean said as he walked to the bathroom and Sam walked out of the motel.

&^%$# ! #$%^&*&^%$# ! #$%^&^%$# ! #$%^&^%$# ! #$%^&

Sam drove 20 minutes to a CVS. He looked through the store and found it. Then he got a called from Dean.

"What now?"

"I'm shrinking."

"What are you talking about?"

"I went to put on new clothes and they are huge on me. I'm the size of a four year old. I look like a four year old."

"Just hang tight. I'll be back in 30 minutes."

"Just hurry, Sam." Dean hung up.

Sam knew what was happening to Dean now. The witch put a de-age spell on Dean. Only with this spell it worked slowly and from the inside out. It was all making since, well, part of it. The first part made no sense. He grabbed different things and started down the aisle before he got another call from Dean.

"Dean, you just called me."

"Stwange thing came into my head. What if the two days of nothin was internal changes. Right now is physical changes and mental changes?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I's the size of a two year old and shwinking."

"I'm checking out right now. Give me 20 – 30 minutes." Dean hung up.

Sam looked confused at Deans speech. Something was definitely wrong with him. Sam figured he was getting really younger so had walked back to an aisle and grabbed a smaller size. He walked up to the cashier. She looked at the items. Sam wanted to get back to the motel quick.

"First time Dad?"

Sam looked at the cashier confused and realized he probably looked frazzled and walking back and forth the baby section of the CVS at 5 in the morning. "How'd you know?"

"You just look exhausted and you're buying baby diapers in dawn."

"Yeah, it's just me and my son."

"Where is he?"

Sam realized that Dean was turning into a 2 year old and at the motel alone. "He's in the car sleeping. I didn't want to wake the little thing. I left the car running and just popped in for a second." Sam said. _'Great lie.'_

Once he paid he rushed back to the motel and opened the door to in fact see a little less than two year old sitting on the bed. He was engulfed in the shirt he was wearing. "S'my." Dean said with his big watery eyes. He was almost in tears. Water works in _T minus 10_.

"I'm here." Sam walked over to Dean and pulled the T-shirt off Dean's now tiny body. He picked his older brother up and pulled him out of the boxers he was sitting in. He moved the clothes away and laid Dean his back.

"Wha' you doin, S'my." Dean mumbled trying to kick Sam away.

Sam grabbed a diaper from the bag he bought. "Sit still."

Dean eyes grew wide at the diaper. "No, diaper."

"The spell must be change you mentally as well with physically." Sam said to himself and he grabbed Dean's ankles and lift him up slightly off the bed and slid the diaper under him before putting Dean back down and pulling the diaper between Dean's leg and pressed the tabs in securing the diaper in place.

He didn't know how much more Dean will de-age but he knew he had to get supplies then more importantly call Bobby. Right now, Dean was in no condition to hunt. Which Sam was fine with. Ever since he killed the yellow eyed demon that was possessing Dad he wanted out. Dean was pissed at first but after a month of grieving Dean realized that Dad was going to kill that fucking demon f it was the last thing he did and it was.

Sam looked at Dean whose eye were heavy and drooping. Sam picked Dean up in his arms. Dean didn't say a word about the fact Sam was holding him. He just laid his head on Sam's shoulder. Sam walked around the room for a little while before Dean's body was completely limp in his arms. By the time Sam laid Dean down on the bed he realized Dean had shrunk some more. He was no holder than a year and a half. Sam placed Dean on the bed and put pillows on both side of him so he didn't fall off. Sam laid down on his own bed and slept for just a few hours.

&^%$# ! #$%^&^%$# ! #$%^&^%$# ! #$%^&^%$# ! #$%^&

Sam was startled awake by high pitch crying. Sam shot up from the bed and looked over at the bed wher year old Dean was sleeping. The crying child laying there now looked no old than a month or 2 old. Sam quickly got up and ran over to the bed and picked the small infant up.

"Hey there, little buddy."

Sam grabbed the shirt Dean wore when he got home from CVS and wrapped him up in it. He walked to the Impala and decided to hold the tiny infant in his arms the whole ride until he reached a Wal-Mart which didn't take long at all. He parked and got out and walked inside still holding screaming baby.

He shyly walked into the store. It was too early for screaming babies. "Come on, little man. I'm going to get you some food and some diapers in a second."

Sam rushed to grabbed a cart and laid Dean down in the baby basket for infants. He dashed over to the baby sections. He picked out formula, bottles, bibs, pacifiers, diapers, baby powder, a blanket, and a car seat. He grabbed a few baby boy clothes, socks, then he saw a little stuffed animal. He thought it was cute and just right for Dean. The second little infant Dean laid eyes on the stuffed animal his loud squealing cry dulled down to a whimper. "Here you go, little man."

He walked to the check-out desk. "Hello, I can see you had forgotten to buy a lot of things for this little guy."

"Oh no, I've had a really, really long bad week."

"I can tell. The whole store could hear that little guy throughout the whole store. Looks like he found what he wanted. What's his name?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I'm Sam and this is my br…son, Dean."

"That's a beautiful name." the cashier said as she scanned the last bit of items. "Where's the mom in all of this?"

"Thanks, he's named after my grandma, Deanna. The mom…uh…the mom is no longer with us."

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry." The woman looked embarrassed and blushed slightly. "Well, have a nice day."

She smiled and Sam walked to the Impala and quickly set up the car seat then pulled out a fresh, smaller diaper, a little light blue onesie, and socks. He pulled Dean out of the cart and laid him inside the open trunk and changed him quickly before strapping him into the seat then put everything else in the trunk, getting into Impala and driving quickly to the motel to feed him, put him down for an afternoon nap then calling Bobby.

Dean started to fuss about halfway through the car trip. "Hold on, little buddy. We are almost to the motel and I'll feed you."

His fussing only got louder. Sam parked and quickly got Dean unstrapped him, scooped him up and supporting his head. He grabbed the formula and walked into the room and started up making the formula and slowly rocket the fussing two month old Dean.

Once Dean was fed and nice and fed Sam slowly walked around the room rocking Dean and humming _'Smoke on the Water' _by _Deep Purple._ Dean's eye drooped heavily. Sam laid him gently on the bed.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Bobby's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bobby, It's Sam."

"Hey, Sam. Why are you calling?"

"I was wondering if we could stay over at your house. We got ourselves into a tight spot."

"What the hell happened?"

"Dean got hit by a de-age spell."

"Jesus Christ, boy."

"I know, I know, Bobby. Can you see about a reversal?"

"I'll see what I can do. Do you have any idea about the spell? How old is Dean?"

"Well, the spell was a slow age regression. Worked from the inside out then worked on the brain. He's about 2 months old."

"Wow, you're gonna have your hands full."

"I know, can you help?"

"Yeah, can your ass over here as soon as possible."

"Will do, thanks, Bobby."

"Don't thank me, ya Idjit." Bobby hung up. Sam's going to have a long drive ahead of him.

&^%$# ! #$%^&*&^%$# ! #$%^&^%$# ! #$%^&^%$# ! #$%^&

After five hours of driving with only one stop to settle a crying Dean. He pulled into Bobby's driveway to see him sitting on the porch steps. Sam got out of the car, peeked into the backseat to check on the sleeping infant and walked over to Bobby.

"Hey, Bobby."

"How was the trip here?"

"Pretty quiet. He woke up once about half way here. He was hungry and need a change. He fell back sleep shortly after. He should be waking up again shortly."

"You're pretty calm."

"Are you kidding me? I'm freaking out. I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Well, that's why you're here. I'll research a reversal for the de-age spell and you'll research on how to take care of a two month old."

"What if we can't reverse the spell, Bobby? I'll have to re-raise him. I can't do that I'm only 23."

"We are going to find a reversal for this. Even if it takes years."

"I can't raise Dean. I have no idea what I'm doing."

"That's why you're here. I'm going to help you even though I have no idea what I'm doing either. Re-raising Dean should be like hard."


	2. Chapter 2 - 1 Year Old Dean

**_1 Year old Dean…_**

Sam woke up to a light cry from the baby monitor. He sat up from Bobby's couch and looked over at the clock. '6:30' "Where does the day go?" He stood up and walked up the stairs into the guest room where Dean was standing in his crib crying.

"Hey there, buddy." Sam scooped up his big brother. Dean cries didn't soften in Sam's arms. Sam realized Dean was wet. He laid Dean on the changing table Bobby helped him build. Once Dean was fresh he lifted him into his arms and found Bobby in the kitchen. Sam grabbed Dean's morning bottle and pulled out Dean baby food and sat him in the high chair. "G' Morning, Bobby."

"You look rough. When did you go to sleep last night?"

Sam smirked and looked at the clock on the stove. "I'd say 5:30 and then Dean woke me up at 6:30."

"You need sleep, boy. I can take care of Dean."

"Bobby, I have to find a spell to reverse Dean. I can't sleep until Dean is my big brother again."

"You can't reverse him if you're dead."

"Bobby, we have been trying to re-raise Dean for almost a year. He calls me Daddy, or Da-da. What happens when he starts asking questions? Like what happened to Mom?"

"You might have to accept the fact that there no changing Dean back."

"NO! Don't say that!" Sam shouldn't have yelled. Dean started crying. Sam set the spoon, he was feeding Dean with, down, picked Dean up and rocked Dean. "No, I will find a way to change Dean back. I don't care if I die trying."

"Listen to yourself, boy." Bobby said as Sam set Dean back down into the chair and started feeding him again. "I'll feed him, Sam. You go back to your books."

"Thank you, Bobby." Sam stood up. "We are going to change you back, Dean. I promise."

"Da-da, Da-da, Da-da." Dean smiled as food rolled off his lip.

"I'm right here, buddy. Bobby is going to feed you." Sam smirked and walked into the library.

Half an hour later Bobby walked into the room with a very messy Dean. Dean had a huge smile on his face like he accomplished something. "Someone needs a bath. Do you want to do the honors? I can stick my nose in some more books. Go clean your brother."

Sam set the book aside and took Dean out of his grasp. "Come on, bud. You were a messy eater when you were my big brother and you are a messy eater now."

Sam got a bath going and once it was warm enough he stuck Dean into the water. Dean loved baths and that was bad news for Sam. Once Dean's little naked ass hit the water he squealed and splashing like crazy. Sam grabbed a wet wash cloth and wiped Dean's face then washed his hair. Dean babbled to himself and at Sam and just looked at him with his big green eyes.

"I know you love the water little man, but you have to quit splashing." Sam smirked as he pulled the plug and lifted Dean out of wrapped him in a towel and walked to the guest room. Once Dean was diapered and clothed Sam headed back downstairs and sat on the couch and let Dean play with his finger. Dean was wearing a green and brown plaid button down shirt and khaki shorts. Sam would have put shoes on him but somehow Dean always gets them off and throws them and most of the time they were at Bobby or him.

"Sam, how about you take Dean somewhere. We are running low on supplies. Could you go on a run? Dean also needs some fresh air."

"Bobby, I know you mean well, but I just want to research. There has to be some kind of reversal."

"Boy, Dean never liked staying in one place to long and look what you are doing to him. He hasn't left this house in a year. Go get supplies and I'll keep my nose in these book."

Sam nodded and stood up. "Come on, buddy. We are going to go shopping. Does that sound fun?"

Dean was too memorized by Sam's huge fingers. He would grabbed Sam's index tightly and shake it and then stick it in his mouth. He wouldn't necessarily bite but he would press his teeth against Sam's fingers.

Sam smirked. "Alright, Dean, you can play with my fingers later. We have supplies to get." Sam moved his hand away from Dean. Dean whimpered and let out a soft cry. "You can play with them when we get to the store, until then we are getting you into the Impala."

Sam snapped Dean into his car seat and headed to the grocery store. He pulled into the parking lot and got out and carried Dean on his hip and headed into the store. If Dean and him went outside he would have let him walk around. He had just started walking about a month ago but he wasn't going to let Dean walked around bare foot. Sam found a cart and placed Dean inside it.

Bobby had exaggerated on Dean not going out in public for a whole year. Whenever Bobby got fed up with Sam he would send Sam and make him take Dean with him to the store for supplies. Dean loved the grocery store, hell, he liked all stores. Sam's theory was that Dean loved food so his favorite store of the grocery store.

Dean knows a total of 12 words right now. (Da-da, down, stop, more, juice, milk, up, no, yes, hi, bye-bye, and ni-ni, meaning Night-night.) He has been trying to say Bobby but hasn't worked out yet. Sam looked on his list Bobby gave him and grabbed a few things before heading to the cold items. Dean loves to just talk nonsense with a few actual words to Sam. It made Sam smile even though how badly he wanted Dean back to normal.

"STOP!" Dean squealed. Sam flinched and stopped in his tracks. They had just entered the juices section.

"What, little man?"

"Juice! Juice! Juice!" Dean repeated over and over again. Sam smiled and lifted Dean out of the cart.

"Which one do you want, bub?" Dean stared at the juices and just point at one. It was Sunny-D. "This one?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, alright." Sam smiled set the orange juice in the cart and then the one year old. This is what Sam normally did when Dean and him went grocery shopping. When they got to the drinks he would let Dean pick a juice or milk and then pour him a cup in the store. It was harmless because Dean was so little.

Sam grabbed a sippy cup out of Dean's diaper bag and pour the Sunny-D in the cup and screwed on the lid tightly and put the juice back the cart. "You thirsty, bub? Want juice?"

Dean stretched out his hand and whimpered. He opened and closed his hands and stretched forward for the cup. "Here you go, Dean-o. It's orange juice."

Sam gave him the cup and Dean put it in his mouth and drank away as Sam made his way to the check out. He told the woman at the checkout that he did open the juice bottle for give his _son_ some. She smiled and looked at Dean. Dean was oblivious as he kept on drinking his juice. Sam smirked. "He's just so adorable. How old is he?" The woman asked.

"Umm…18 months."

"I remember when my daughter was that age, she's 4 now. Is he a bossy little thing?"

Sam smirked. "Not that bossy, but he loves getting his way."

"So you're having just a little Father-son outing?"

"No, it's just me and him now…with the help of a friend."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I-I didn't know." The woman's face turned red.

"It's ok, really. She passed when he turned 2 months old. I have done my grieving."

The woman gave an apologetic nodded and Sam dropped the stuff in the cart and walked to the Impala. He put all the stuff in the trunk and strapped Dean in the cart seat. He was halfway back to Bobby's when Dean finished his drink.

"More! More!"

"Dean, buddy, you're going to have to have wait until we get home."

"More!" Dean whined.

"I know, bub. Five more minutes."

Dean's whines turned into cries. "Da-da!"

Sam reached back and rubbed Dean's leg. "Hold on, buddy. We're almost home."

"Juice!" Dean screamed. "JUICE!"

Sam pulled into the salvage yard. "Look, Dean. We're here. I'll get your juice right now, ok!"

Dean kept crying. He cried even harder when Sam took Dean's sippy cup from him. Sam quickly grabbed the Sunny-D and filled the cup up and set the juice down and closed it and screwed the sippy cups lid back on. Dean's cries were blood curdling at this point. Bobby had come out to investigate.

"Dean, Dean. Shhh, here you go. Juice, here you go." Sam panicked. Dean hiccupped and sniffed and reached out for the cup. Bobby had started taking the grocery's into the house and Sam pulled Dean out of the car. He set Dean on his hip and looked at his brother. Tears still fell down his face. "It's ok, bub. You got your juice. No more tears." Sam wiped the tears from Dean's eyes. Sam grabbed Dean's diaper bag as Bobby grabbed the last of the bags and they walked inside the house.

Sam knew Dean was getting cranky because it was nearing naptime. He let Dean finish his juice before he put him down for a nap.

Once he finished Dean started begging for more. "No more, bub. It's nap time." Sam said walking up the stairs and laid Dean on the changing table to get him into a fresh diaper before his nap.

"NO!"

"Yes, it's naptime." Sam changed Dean's diaper then laid him in the crib. Dean sat right up.

"Da-da!"

Sam stepped away from the crib, turned the light off, and cranked the door. Sam turned on the baby monitor and waited for Dean to raise Hell.


	3. Chapter 3

"Da-da! Da-da! DA-DA!" Dean screamed. Sam thought that he was only cry for 20 minutes or so, but that's not like Dean Winchester. Go big or go home. Sam rubbed his temples as he sat at the kitchen table. It had been 2 hours since Sam put Dean down for a nap and Dean hasn't stopped screaming. "Da-da! DA-DA! DA-DA!"

Bobby had enough and went outside to work on some cars. Sam wished that's what he could do, but Dean was a full time job. Sam laid his head down on the table. "Come on, Dean, just fall asleep. I don't care if it's 15 minute nap, just fall asleep."

30 minutes passed and Dean hadn't calmed down. Sam had enough he walked upstairs and into Dean's room. The second Dean recognized Sam's face, his cries softened slightly. "Dada!" Dean stretched out his arms for Sam.

"Dean, it's naptime. You have to sleep for naptime." Sam lifted Dean out of the crib. While he was in the room he might as well check Dean's diaper. It was a little wet so he changed him then walked around the room to try to help with the crying. "What do you want, Dean? Wanna go ni-ni?"

Dean shook his head as he rubbed his eyes and stuck out his lower lip. "Juice."

Sam sighed and walked with Dean on his hip into the kitchen. He grabbed the orange juice and a sippy cup and filled it up. He put away the juice and screwed the sippy cup lid on tight before handing it to Dean.

Sam sat on the couch and laid back. Dean was facing Sam and drank peacefully. Once Dean had finished his juice he laid down on Sam's chest and put his thumb in his mouth. Sam tried to get up but Dean flailed his free hand and feet and whimpered. Sam just let him be. Soon Dean fell asleep and an hour later Bobby walked into the library to see the miracle that was happening.

"He's actually sleeping."

"Yeah, shocking."

"You what comes after sleeping Dean?" Bobby asked. Sam looked up at Bobby confused. He should know what Dean does now. He was been raising him like a son for a years. "Drooling Dean."

Sam smirked. He knew Dean was dead to the world so he took his chance to get him into the crib and sleep in peace a quiet for a little while.

Sam counted it as a success. He made it all the way upstairs, got Dean in the crib, and stepped back before Dean stirred. Sam held his breath. Dean whimpered a little bit before quickly falling back asleep.

He walked downstairs and picked up the book he was working on last as Bobby walked in. "Sam, put the book down, son."

"I have to find the reversal, Bobby."

"What is it going to take for you to realize that there isn't a reversal for Dean, Sam?"

"We have to find any kind a reversal spell for Dean. Anything. I just have to find a cure."

"Why is finding this cure so important. Dean's childhood sucked. This could be your chance to raise Dean right."

"Because I have too…I have to find a cure, a reversal, a spell, anything, so my—so his—I-I—" Sam tripped over his words.

"What are you trying to say, Sam?"

"I don't want my last memory of Dean before he shrunk and I ran to CVS to be him wetting the bed and me telling him that he was getting shorter. I don't want the last thing him telling me before he changed that he didn't care anymore. I just want me big brother back, I don't care if it once more or once a year or every ten years. I just want my big brother back." Sam cracked as tears rolled down his face.

"Go rest, Sam. I got Dean and I'll do some more research. You should call it a day and just go to bed. I know it's only 5:45 but you need to rest."

That was Dean's cue. "Da-da!"

"I have to get Dean, Bobby." Sam stood up. He walked up the stairs and wiped his eyes. He stood as the door to his and Dean's room and just listened to see what was going on. Dean was just babbling to himself until it was went silent. Sam held his breath and he didn't hear a thing. He waited there for 10 minutes before peaking in. He saw that Dean had actually fallen back to sleep.

Sam slid down to the ground and propped against the wall. He hadn't felt this much relieved since he knew the yellow eyed demon was dead, even though he had to kill his own father in the process. Sam closed his eyes and first the time in a long time he prayed.

_'Dear Lord, It's Sam…again. I don't even know if you listen to me or if you even exists, but if you do I want you to just hear me out. I witch put a spell on my brother. He went from being my big brother to basically my new born son. 27 to a month old. I'm not really good at this praying thing, but I can give it my best try. Can you please fix my brother. If you fix him and make him 27 again I will believe. Just help him please…Amen.'_

Sam opened his eyes and saw nothing. "Great."

Sam closed his eyes and swore he heard giant wings flap in his and Dean's room. Soon Sam had fallen asleep on the floor. Sam would be in for a treat when he woke up that morning.


	4. Chapter 4

That morning Sam woke up in his bed with a soft whimper of Dean, which wasn't normal. Sam sat up and looked around. There was a man in a tan trenchcoat holding Dean. Sam instantly grabbed his gun and aimed for the man's head avoiding Dean.

"Who are you?" Sam said softly but sternly.

"Castiel."

"Why are you here? Why are you holding my…son?"

"I know he is your brother, Samuel. I know everything about you and Dean."

"What are you? You're not human."

"I am an Angel of the Lord. I am Dean Winchesters guardian angel."

"Why are you here now? Dean has been this way for over a year."

"You prayed so I came."

"Can you fix him?"

"I cannot."

"Then why show up? I prayed so you could fix him, not just to stop in a say hey."

"You prayed for me to help him. I can help, by helping you."

"By helping me? How is telling me that my older brother is now my son cause some stupid witch cursed him, helping me?"

"You're brother raised you his whole life, even before your mother died. He was always with you and now it's your turn. The spell the witch put on Dean is permanent."

"Why do I have to raise him? He's my brother…not, n-not my son." Sam said closed to tears.

"Because God commanded it."

One tears escaped Sam's eyes. "Why would God want me to raise my brother?"

"Good things will happen in due time. Dean is not your brother anymore. He is your son."

"Please, you can't make me do this. I want my brother back." Sam whimpered.

"When are you going to realize, Samuel that your brother is no longer here. What use to be your brother is now your son?"

"I don't know how to raise a kid. Dean raised me. Why didn't that witch change me instead? Can you flip the curse?"

"What is done is done. I will be back first thing in the morning."

The angel vanished once he set Dean back in the crib. Sam looked around then at Dean who had a huge smile on his face. "Hey there, buddy. Are you hungry?"

Dean nodded and lifted his arms over his head. "Dada!"

Sam smiled. He realized that Mom was right. There was angels watching over them.

The day went on in a blur. It was routine. When it got later in the evening Bobby decided to work on some cars around back. Sam fed Dean and bathed him and got him ready for bed that would be in a hour or so at 8.

When 7:15 rolled around Sam had just brought Dean downstairs and playing with stuffed animals when there was a knock on the door. He knew it couldn't be Bobby because it was his house and Dean was sitting in front of him.

"I'll be right back, bub. Somebody is knocking on the door." Sam patted Dean's back and ruffled his hair. Dean laughed and went back playing. He kept an eye on Dean as he walked to the door. He turned the knob and half way opened it before turning his attention to the person.

It was a woman around John's age. She was standing beside a younger lady who was around the early twenties 20 or 21. It took him a minute but he realized who they were. "Ellen? Jo?"

"Hiya, Sam." Ellen smiled.

"It's been a while. It's good to see you here. What brings you by?"

"Just came to talk with Bobby and have a little time away for the Roadhouse."

Well, come in, Bobby is working out back on some cars. He should be in shortly." Sam said backing up to let the two women in.

"Where's Dean? He's usually announces his presences." Jo said looking around the kitchen.

"Umm…about Dean. He changed. He still voices his opinion and his presence."

"Well, how did he change?"

Dean decided that second to waddle into the kitchen and into Sam's legs. "Dada!"

"Sam, did you get a girl pregnant?" Ellen asked sternly.

"No." Sam paused and lifted Dean into his arms and set him on his hip. "Ellen, Jo, I would like you to say hi to Dean."

"Dean?" Jo and Ellen said in unison. Their jaw hung open and their eyes were wide.

"Dean say hi." Sam took Dean's tiny arm and shook it up and down.

Dean laughed and the Harvelle's faces lighten up as they smiled. "How's this happen?" Jo asked curiously.

"Long story short, don't piss off a witch."

"How long has he been like this?" Ellen asked carding her fingers through Dean's hair.

"A year and a give or take a month or 2."

"And you haven't found a reversal?" Jo remarked

"There is no reversal."

"How do you know?" Ellen commented.

"An angel told me."

"An angel told you?"

"Is there an echo in here?"

It was Ellen who have the bitchface instead of Sam. "So angels are real?"

"Yeah, this angel…Castiel told me that there is no reversal for Dean. He's is not my brother anymore, but he is my son."

"I guess we can help anyway necessary. Would you be willing to move over by the Roadhouse?" Ellen suggested.

"I think I'm doing fine here with Bobby."

"Like Hell you are. You are moving to Nebraska, mister. If you haven't noticed I raised a child before. I think you might need a little help and Bobby's not the man for that. This is not a hunt."

"But, Dean is at home here." Sam moaned.

"Actually Samuel, it would be better for you to move closer to Ellen and Joanna. Like Ellen said she does have experience. I have already prepared you a house by the Roadhouse." Castiel appeared beside Sam.

"What about all the stuff in Dean's room?" Sam asked.

"Already there."

"What about the drive. That's going to be hard with—" Next thing Sam knows all of them were in a new location. The house Castiel was talking about.

"What do you think?" Castiel asked.

If Sam had bought his perfect house with Jess when he was at Stanford, this house would have been it. "It's perfect. Thanks, Cas. I can call you Cas?"

"That will be fine, Sam. I did not forget the cars. They are in the driveway." Castiel mentioned as he disappear along with Ellen and Jo.

After a few minutes of confusion, Sam got Dean put down for bedtime and then settled into his new living room and the first thought rushed into his head. Dean needed a Mama.

**_A/N: Who do you think should be the Mom? I was think Sarah Blake or Jess (Since the story is based around the end of Season 1...and Sam killed the yellow eyed demon when it possessed John) But then i was thinking since i squeezed Castiel into the mix i could do the same for other characters...Then i thought about Madison, Ruby...Gabriel?...Jo, maybe? Who do you think should be the mom?_**


	5. Chapter 5 - 2 Year Old Dean (Sick Dean)

**_2 Year Old Dean…_**

A year had past and Sam grown to love the house Castiel made for him and Dean. Ellen and Jo were a big help. They gave Sam a job and made it flexible just for Dean. Jo or Ellen would babysit when Sam worked at the Roadhouse.

They had just celebrated Dean's birthday so they all gave Dean a little party. Bobby showed up and even Castiel. Obviously they came bearing gifts and Dean was in Heaven.

3 ½ weeks later, he was in Hell…

"Harvelle Roadhouse? This is Ellen."

"Hey, Ellen, it's Sam."

"What's wrong, sweetie? You soon frazzled."

"Dean's sick."

"Aw, poor baby."

"The allergies we thought he was having took a turn for the worst last night. He started having a fever. His nose is stuffed up. He started throwing up around 6 this morning. I think it's a mix of a stomach bug, head cold, and some mucus on his tummy… did I just say tummy? Did I just say tummy out loud and not in front of Dean?"

"It's ok, Sam. Kids get sick. IF he fever climb much more call me and give him a cold/cool bath. He just needs a little TLC."

"Thanks, Ellen. I'll talk to you later."

"And Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"It's ok to talk like your talking to Dean. It's means you are a father. Hell, when Jo was Dean's age Bill would say the same things you are. You're a Daddy now, Sam. Go be a Daddy."

"Thank you again Ellen." Sam hung up and walked into Dean's bedroom. Dean was whimpering on his twin bed that had guard rails. "What's the matter, squirt?"

"My tum'y h'rts, Dad'y." Dean said looking up at Sam with tears in his eyes.

"Are you going to throw up again?"

Dean nodded and Sam scooped him out of the bed and into the bedroom. Dean started gagging as they entered the bathroom. Sam managed to kneel down on one knee and hovered Dean over the toilet as Dean emptied his stomach. Once Dean was done he whaled. He cried for both in pain and the fact he got sick.

Snot ran down Dean nose and he had a little vomit on his chin. Tears streamed down his face. "Shhh, I know, I know, you're not feeling well." Sam soothed as he wiped Dean's nose, chin, and eyes. "Do you still need to throw up?"

Dean shook his head. Dean rubbed his eyes with his fist. He was exhausted. Sam felt bad for Dean. Sam walked the toddler back to his room and took down one of the guard rails and laid down beside Dean. "You wanna try to go to sleep, kiddo?"

Dean buried his face into Sam's shirt and gripped the fabric tightly as he scream/cried into Sam's chest. Sam knew Dean was having a headache from his stuffed up nose and all the mucus. The screams and cries were muffled by the fabric and Sam's chest but Sam just let Dean cry as he rubbed Dean's back.

They laid there for three hours before Dean cried himself to sleep. Sam thought that Dean wouldn't be asleep for long so he got up grabbed baby Tylenol. He went to the bathroom and when he came back Dean was whimpering again. "Dad'y."

"I'm right here, bub."

"I gonna frow up again." Dean said looking slight green and gagging already. Sam sat Dean and put a small bedside trash can under Dean's chin and stomach bile slid off Dean's tongue. Oce he stopped for a moment he whimpered and softly cried and looked at Sam. "Daddy."

"It's ok, Dean-o. I'm right here."

Dean gagged some more but nothing came up. There was nothing to throw up left in his stomach. He dry-heaved and Sam moved the trash can. "Are you good?"

Dean nodded as he let drool run off his chin and onto the bed. Sam grabbed some tissues and clean Dean's face up again. Dean rubbed his eyes again then placed the palms of his hands on the sides of his head. "Daddy, I h'rtin."

"I know, bucko. Come with into the kitchen. I have something that will help." Sam pulled Dean into his arms. They walked into the kitchen and Sam picked up the little cup measure and brought it to Dean mouth. At this point Dean would do anything to stop the hurting. He took the medicine then his face cringed. He whimpered and coughed a moist cough. Sam gently patted Dean's back. "Something's moving in there."

The rest of the day Sam and Dean were in and out of the bathroom and living room. Sam had managed to get Dean to eat a couple crackers and ginger ale before he threw it up on the hardwood floor outside the bathroom and down Sam's front and Dean's leg. Sam got them both cleaned up and they went back to the couch where Sam put a trash can within arm's reach, just in case, which they used 3 times. After 4 hours on the couch Sam gave Dean more medicine plus some stuff that would make him drowsy. Dean laid on the couch while Sam fixed it and Sam decided to go to the bathroom while he didn't have a sick 2 year old in his arms.

Dean was out like a light 20 minutes later. Sam carried him to his room where he slept the rest of the day and night and woke up feeling a little better that morning. Sam felt accomplished. He did something without Ellen or Jo help for the first time since moving to Nebraska. He just hope Dean doesn't get sick very often. Sam decided to call Ellen again.

"Harvelle Roadhouse, this is Jo."

"Hey Jo, can I talk with Ellen?"

"Yeah, she's gonna be a second she left to go to the bathroom. What did you call about?"

"Dean's sick and I just wanted to get Ellen updated."

"Aww, poor baby. Why did you tell me? I could have helped."

"No, no, you had to work. Dean was…is miserable right now. I just got him to sleep."

"I'm coming over tomorrow and checking up on him."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"Here, my mom."

"Sam?" Ellen spoke into the phone.

"Hey Ellen."

"How's Dean doing?"

"Um, his fever has stayed the same, he's been throwing up a lot. He had a bad headache and a bad runny nose. Ellen, Dean's tummy doesn't like him. Dean's miserable. I just got him to sleep after giving him some baby Tylenol and half a congestion pill to make him drowsy enough to get to sleep."

"You did the right thing. Keep an eye on him until the morning. Jo will check on him tomorrow. She can take your shift tomorrow."

"Thank you, Ellen. I hate to see Dean like this."

"Everybody hates to see a baby sick, especially parents with sick babies."

"I'm actually starting to feel like Dean's Dad."

"That's good."

"I just need to find Dean a mom."

"That should be the least of your worries right now, sugar. Dean should be your number 1 priority and working to pay the bills should be your second. Find a lady should be low on the list."

"You're right. I'll talk to you later."

Ellen hung up. Sam looked in Dean's room and softly put the guard rail he took down back on and glanced at Dean. Dean's face was softly and peaceful. He felt so bad that he was sick. He was happy that Dean could finally rest in peace.


	6. Chapter 6 - Still Sick Dean

Sam had fell asleep on the couch that night after watching Dr. Sexy MD for no apparent reason. He woke to something poking his shoulder. His eyes fluttered open to find Dean standing beside the couch. He was holding his blanket that Bobby had given him shortly after he changed. "Daddy?"

Sam slowly sat up and pulled Dean into his lap. "Good Morning, kiddo. How are you feeling?" Sam said as he felt Dean's forehead. He was still pretty hot, but he had cooled down from yesterday.

"I stuffing." Dean said wiping his nose on his arm.

"I'm sorry, Dean-o. How does your tummy feel?"

Dean laid his head on Sam's chest. "Tummy still hurts."

"Do you need to throw up?"

Dean shook his head. He grabbed the fabric of Sam's shirt. Dean coughed and then whimpered. "Daddy."

"It's ok, buddy. I know you still don't feel good. How about we I make you a doctor's appointment to see if we can get you in medicine to help?" Dean coughed again and then looked at Sam. "Let's have some breakfast first."

"Not hungwy."

"You have to eat a little something. How about some more crackers? You can have a little apple juice."

Sam got Dean to eat and made the doctors appointment in an hour. He thought Dean would be able to keep foods down today but he was mistaken. His sinuses were draining which was a good thing that he wasn't that stuffy anymore, but all that mucus was settling on his stomach. After Dean ate they curled up on the couch.

Dean had been mumbling but it was too muffled for Sam to understand. If Sam could relive and fix any past mistakes it would have been to not just sitting on that couch and not truly listening to Dean. "Da-ddy. M' tum'y h'rtin ag'in. I gonna frow up." Dean panicked weakly.

Sam looked at Dean and he was pale. Dean started to gag and dry heave. Sam pulled Dean into his grasp. They didn't make it far before Dean's emptied his stomach contents onto the couch, and Sam. Once Dean was done he began to cry in embarrassment. Sam stood up and carried Dean into his room and got himself cleaned up and changed then got Dean dressed so they could head to the doctors, once he cleaned up the couch and floor.

_'Dear Castiel, um, I need your help. Dean's pretty sick. I was wondering if you could clean up this mess so I can take Dean to the doctor's office.'_

"Hello Sam." Castiel appeared beside the couch which Castiel had already cleaned upon request.

"Thanks, Cas. I have to take Dean to the doctor."

"I will be here when you get back. I would take a trash can with you. By the paling of Dean's face and glazed eyes he should vomit when the half hour."

"Thanks again, Cas." Sam said grabbing a trash can and heading towards the door. Dean was whimpering as Sam strapped him into his car seat. "I know, little man. We are going to figure out what upsetting your tummy in just a little while. Now, hold this under your chin and if you have to throw up go ahead in the trash can."

After a 10 minute drive, 10 minute wait and a 5 minute wait for the doctor Dean threw up again, like Castiel predicted. What Cas didn't predict was that while Dean was suffering dry heaves the doctor walked in. Sam rubbed Dean back then wiped the snot, drool, and vomit off Dean's nose, mouth and chin. "Aw, poor guy. Hi, Dean, Mr. Winchester. I'm Dr. Richardson."

"Hey, if you can't see it Dean here to see you." Sam tried to smile as Dean cried softly into his chest.

Dr. Richardson smiled and nodded. She touched Dean's shoulder. "Dean? Can you turn at look at me? I'm Dr. Amelia. I'm going to help you get better."

Dean looked at the doctors. Sam turned him around that now Dean's back was propped against Sam and his head tilted back some, still looking at the doctor. He still whimpered.

"It's ok, sweetheart. Where do you hurt?"

Dean touched the sides of his head then place his hand on his belly. "M' tum'y h'rts an' m' he'd h'rt." Dean mumbled.

"Well, we're going to fix that. Can you open your mouth and touch your tongue to the top of your mouth for a second?" Dean did as he was told and the doctor put a thermometer inside and Dean closed. After a few seconds she slid it out of Dean's grasp and looked at it. "Yep, he has a fever. 101. I think this is just a run of the mill stomach with a mix of sinus drainage. I can prescribe something for the bug. He should be better in a day or two, maybe three."

"Thanks, Dr. Richardson."

"I was nothing. It's my job."

Sam smiled and they left and got the medicine for Dean. He took it and it knocked him on the car ride home. It was a good thing too. Sam entered the house and went straight to Dean's room and laid him down. Sam walked into his room to find two people in his bed. Not only were they two people, but Jo and Castiel. They were making out naked under his covers. Castiel's tongue was so far into Jo's mouth he swears Cas is licking Jo's buttcrack. "Oh my GOD!"

Cas and Jo both flinched and stare at Sam like a deer caught in the head lights. "Hello Samuel."

"What the hell? What the hell? My bed? MY bed? Why my bed?"

"Because it was here. It was kinda the heat of the moment thing." Jo chimed in.

"And why, Jo? No offense, Jo." Sam remarked then glanced at Jo who nodded.

"Why not, Jo? She is beautiful, smart, strong, sweet, caring, motherly, independent, funny."

"Your Mom is going to kill you."

"Why would she? Me falling in love with something that is immortal and can protect and keep me safe."

"You are in love with Castiel? I thought this was just a onetime thing to pass time?" Sam replied.

"No, we have been banging each other for a year." Jo smiled.

"Indeed we have obtained loads of coitus."

"Ew, gross, TMI. Just don't do it in my bed or in my house."

They both nodded and walked out leaving Sam alone with a sleeping, drugged 2 year old Dean.


	7. Chapter 7 - 3 Year Old Dean

**_3 Year Old Dean…_**

"Daddy!" Dean came running into Sam's bedroom.

Sam flinched awake and blinked confusedly. He groaned then spotted Dean's big green eyes. "Good Morning, little man."

Sam realized that Dean's face was not the face of happiness. Dean's eyes were brimmed with tears. "D-Daddy!"

Sam sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed and pulled Dean into his lap and then he noticed. The damp fabric on Dean's pajama pants. "Dean, did you have an accident?"

Dean nodded. "I sowwy Daddy. It was an accident."

"It's ok, kiddo. It's happens. Let's get you cleaned up and then we can start our day. How does that sound?"

Dean shyly nodded as he rubbed his eyes to get the tears away. Sam looked at the clock. '6:25' Great start of the day. Dean slid off Sam's leg and dashed into the bathroom to wait for Sam. "Sam?"

Sam turned around. "Go back to sleep, Dean just woke up and had an accident. I have to give him a bath." Sam said a woman in bed with him.

"But he's been doing so well."

"We have only been potty training for 6 months. I knew it was a bad idea start letting him sleep with a pull up on."

"He has been waking up to dry diapers for two weeks. It was time to get him out of diapers, this is his first accident is three weeks."

"I know, we are making progress. Once Dean is bathed and changed i'll take him to daycare and I'll be off to work so you can spend your day off in peace." Sam said getting out of bed.

"Actually, Sam. I was wondering ifi could spend the day with Dean. We've been together a year and the closest thing I have gotten to spending time with Dean is either if you go out of the room or during a doctors appointment."

"Is it wrong that I'm dating my son's pediatrician?"

"Maybe to some people but not me. Go bath your son." Dr. Richardson or Amelia said as Sam walked into the bathroom where Dean was sitting butt naked on his potty with the most concentrated look on his face. Sam paused and it dawned on him. Dean was pooping. Sam propped again the doorway until Dean was finished.

Dean looked up at Sam. "Daddy, I poopied in the potty."

Sam laughed. "Way to go, champ. A good way to start the day is always with a good morning poop."

Dean smiled. Sam turned on the water and a few minutes later he plopped Dean in the tub. Nothing has changed with Dean and baths. He loved them. That bad spelled bad news for Sam. 10 minutes later Sam carried Dean wrapped in towel out of the bathroom. He was almost as wet of Dean was. Sam playfully plopped Dean on his bed and walked over Dean's dresser. "Daddy? I don't wanna go to Ms. Masters today."

"Why not buddy?"

"She mean, Monday mornins."

Sam smirked and walked over to the bed with some clothes. "Well, I guess today is your lucky day."

"Why?" Dean asked wide eyed and curious.

"Amelia has a day off today, but I have to work. She's wants to spend the day with you. How does that sound?" Sam replied pulled Dean into a pull up then boxers.

"Better than Ms. Master on Monday mornings." Dean lifted his arms so Sam could slip a shirt on.

"You don't sound so happy about spending the day with Daddy's girlfriend."

"NOT TRUE!" Dean snapped.

"Dean Winchester."

"Sorry, Daddy. I like 'Melia. Is she mad I woke you up so earwy?"

"Why would you think that, bub?" Sam said as Sam slip Dean's pants on then pulled socks on.

"She get mad when I's wake her up eawly."

Sam pulled Dean into his lap to tie Dean's shoes. "Dean, I want to let you in on something I have."

"What's that Daddy?"

"I have a list in my mind of important things. 1) love, care for, spoil my little Deano, 2) pay bills, that means work to be able to spoil said little Dean and 3) everything else, meaning taking care of my girlfriend. Amelia knows how important you are to me and she won't mess that up by being mean to you on purpose, ok?"

"Yes, Daddy." Dean said as he looked at his freshly tied shoes. "Daddy?"

"What, squirt?" Sam said standing up and walked down the hall towards the stairs.

"I wove you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, Dean." Sam said both entering the kitchen and plop Dean into his booster seat to start his breakfast. Sam had footsteps walk down the stairs.

"Do you wove Amelia?" Dean blurted out as Sam took a swig of orange juice which got sprayed a little across the counter.

"What did you say, bud?"

"Do you wove Amelia?" Dean repeated.

Sam hadn't really thought about that. He hadn't told Amelia he loved her yet. It wasn't like he was the end of the world. Amelia and him had been dating 8 months, shortly after Dean got sick with that stomach bug. Amelia moved in with Sam and Dean 6 months ago shortly before Dean started potty training and Sam was SO thankful for that. Amelia helped out around the house and with Dean. Now that Sam really did think about this, he realized that he really did love Amelia. "Daddy?"

"What? What?"

"You never answered me. Do you wove Amelia?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah, Dean. I do love Amelia."

"Good. I wove her too, except for mornins when she mad."

Sam smirked. "I love you guys too."

Sam whipped his head around to see Amelia propped against the door. "How much of that you hear?"

"You and Dean both love me." She smiled. "I love you and Dean, too."

"That's good to hear." Sam smiled and walked over to his girlfriend and kissed her on the lips.

"EW! Daddy, you're gonna get cooties!" Dean squealed.

Amelia and Sam whipped their head to look at Dean and laughed. Amelia walked over to Dean and leaned over and kissed Dena on the cheek than blew a raspberry where she had just kissed him. Dean squealed and tried to pull away but could.

Sam watched as he made breakfast. Amelia kept playing with Dean and they were both laughing and cutting up. He started thinking, he like his life now. Even if it involved brother as his son.


End file.
